The Unlikely
by MissCatty
Summary: They really didn't have any idea of what they were expecting to see when they chased after him. All they knew was that he was in a rush, and Erwin had said (too casually) that he was in a hurry to get off the plane because of a girl. HA - as if. But little did they know, nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to witness.


**This was just a random idea that came to mind, and because I'm lazy and just wanted to post it, I didn't do too much proofreading. Some names may be spelled wrong. I did try and look them up online, but there were several different spellings, so I chose what looked best. :P And I can't say I know the characters too incredibly well, so. You've got your warning.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of the characters in it.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

His pale fingers lightly gripped the edge of the armrest of his seat. His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed. One might say he was fast asleep. But for those who really knew him, well…

A burst of loud (unnecessary) laughter came from his right, and like a bug sprayed with repellent he crippled up. On the inside that is, of course. He didn't have time to express any emotions or move—as if he ever did do that anyways around these _fools_ —plus, he was far too drained to do anything that associated with moving any part of his body, other than breathing. All this irritation that had built up inside of him was really taking its toll on him. He was sucked dry of energy simply because of how long he was holding in his annoyance for his team members.

 _Why me?_ he dreadfully thought, just as another idiot team member of his babbled another lame joke—or was he harassing one of the poor flight attendants again?—he wasn't sure. At this point, every annoying voice had just blobbed into one incoherent strain to his ears. If he didn't know any better, his ears were probably bleeding by now— _but were they really?_ Eh. He was too exhausted to check. Someone would've screamed about it by now anyhow.

Once again, he was left wondering how he ever got caught in this unbearable situation, despite already understanding and knowing why. But still, venting about it mentally helped. What on earth was Erwin thinking? That Devil planned this stupid flight just to torture him, didn't he? Here he was, trapped in a confined space, stuck with all his incredibly immature team members whom he already had to spend practically more than half his life with. As if the discomfort he had to deal with in his seat wasn't torture enough—and let's not even start with the food. Plane food always tasted horrible. It wasn't worth his time or energy to try and chew into that nonsense.

How many more hours until they landed at Rose Wall Airport?

He sighed heavily. Opening his dull, blue-gray eyes, he managed to look over at the five other men who sat horizontally beside him. Other than the seemingly sleeping blonde man beside him, whose face that held many bold features appeared at peace like a Greek statue, everyone else was awake, starting another episode of their special (unfortunately not limited edition) clown fest. Ugh. The _horror_ of it all _…_

"About ten more minutes, Levi..."

"Hm?" Levi now aimed his attention to the man beside him.

"Ten more minutes, and you'll be liberated," Erwin mumbled, exhaling deeply. His eyes were still closed, and like a man made out of actual steel, nothing seemed out of placed for him.

"Ten minutes too long," Levi grumbled back. When he thought back to the previous events starting since nine months ago in October, he sighed. "But this was a hard case, and they did well, so I'll hold my tongue for now."

"Heh," Erwin snickered. "You're a softy, you know that?" Hearing that made Levi roll his eyes. "But like you said, this was a hard case. You did well, too."

"I should say the same for you as well," Levi responded back, relaxing his tense body.

In reality, Levi would've already silenced the noise a long time ago. All he had to do was tell his men to shut up and he'd have the peace he so deeply desired. But ever since nine months ago, starting October 11th, at 10:14 A.M. when Hange Zoë called their department, everyone including even himself and Erwin had been stressing, losing sleep and blood, grinding their teeth, punching walls and breaking through doors only to find another dead end. This case they finally sealed away, confined in a small, dark, inescapable room…he'd never dealt with anything like this. He'd seen many things over the years. Disturbing. Explicit. Mind breaking. Heartbreaking. Horrifying. Scarring…

But this was the first case where he actually felt it.

 _Fear_.

He had become afraid.

But not for himself. He would never fear for himself. Not even for his teammates. For them and even Erwin, he could only have concern. While he cared deeply for them despite anyone questioning otherwise, there was a line he would never be able to cross over again. At least for now, that is.

Only Erwin truly knew about this, but Levi had been directly targeted during this case. And they were keeping it a secret for a reason. No one knew it or understood it as so except for him and Erwin. The blonde man was the only person who knew Levi on a personal level; while his men often asked him about his personal life and whatnot, Levi had never spilled. Perhaps if his men were more mature, he might not mind answering their ridiculous questions. But he was no joker. He didn't have time to entertain people. That was the last thing he liked doing. And that's what was excruciatingly frustrating for him about this case. He was being played as a fool, and he caught himself in the mirror so many times.

Now, Levi had been threatened before in many criminal cases they've taken on. But this one was different. And the insane part about it was the fact that the genius scum behind it all indirectly knew everything about Levi without actually _knowing_. As it turned out, every bit of threat that came their way was some grand guess. It was a like a great game of poker, where you solely relied on your facial expression to help you win it all. And if Levi wasn't quite the man he was—no, if it _wasn't_ Levi who was the other opponent in that dimly lit room, playing the cards, the game would've ended a long time ago. And it would've been the ones with authority, the ones who people relied on the most to keep the world safe, the Survey Corps, who would've lost, not the demon behind it all.

How was it even possible for someone who didn't even know you personally to know you so well? To really _know_ you? Not the stalker-type of knowing. Not the family-type of knowing. Not even the reflection-type of knowing. Someone who knew you as well as you knew yourself, but even more so. They knew things that you weren't even aware of until you had to be confronted with it in that moment. Yet at the same time, they really didn't even know you at all. How was that possible?

A small chill rushed over his body and he clenched his hands into fists.

But he couldn't possibly think about that anymore, now that it was over. Finally. He'd deal with it later. Right now, there was only one thing he wanted. And especially after this case, not having what he wanted would twist his black heart and deform it into an even more unsightly appearance— _were they landing soon?_

As if his desires had been acknowledged, a voice over the intercom informed the flight attendants they'd be landing very soon, so stay seated and don't unbuckle until notified so, and thank you for flying with Rose Aviation. He sighed, acutely aware of an item in his pocket. He'd have to make sure that didn't fall out.

"Well, it's only a matter of time now," Erwin stated with only the slightest hint of relief in it. Erwin then glanced over at the men in the next aisle of seats over, still creating an endless ruckus. Levi couldn't help but follow his gaze in suit.

The four other men on his team sat in the order from closest to furthest as followed: Eld Gin, Gunther Schultz, Eren Jaeger, and Oluo Bozad. They were out cold for the first five hours of the flight, which was a true blessing. Apparently that was all they needed in order to recover, however. Indeed, a curse.

Suddenly the plane jolted and the smooth sensation of flying abruptly ended, changing to the coarse feeling of driving in a fast car. They had finally landed.

An uncommon, but not unknown excited sensation took hold of Levi's entire being. Still, it would always alarm him that his body could react in such an unlikely way, despite his character. Energy was rushing back into his limbs like a surge of lightning, and he was getting ready to stand up. He wasn't usually an eager man, but time was finally ticking down to the minutes. He had endured months, to weeks, to days, to hours, and now— _finally—_ minutes for this moment. He could hardly wait for it to become seconds. Oh how he absolutely wanted to _hate_ this but he just couldn't.

"Levi," Erwin began, catching eyes with the dark-haired man, "give her my best regards. I'll hold your men back for you." The blonde man then softly smiled—something that had been long lost for everyone ever since the start of this now closed case.

 _Ding._ The seat belt light had turned off.

In the blink of an eye, Levi was up and out of his seat, taking his carryon luggage down from the cabinet above. Behind him, he could hear the voices of his team members, but he couldn't make out one word. He was focused on his task at hand and too busy thinking about the time.

 _Five minutes._

When he got his luggage down, he looked at Erwin, placing a firm hand on his broad shoulders, giving it a quick squeeze, indicating his sincere thanks and short farewell for now before he rushed down the walkway aisle, passing by the other, regular passengers he could. In his haste and natural nature, he helped some get their luggage down, and not before long, finally, he was walking off the airplane and up the portal entrance that lead to inside the large building.

 _Three minutes._

He was fast-walking now, almost ready to break out in a run. His luggage was a little heavy, but he could manage this easy. He may have been a little short in stature, but he had a strong, fit body to make up for it. When he spotted his vague reflection in one of the large windows that faced out to the airplane runways, he ran his free hand subconsciously through his black hair and began to mindlessly fix up the appearance of his black suit and white dress shirt.

 _Two minutes._

Following the signs, he turned a corner and found the familiar terminals and waiting area full of people on his left and several brand stores, restaurants, small cafes, and souvenir stores on his right. The large space seemed endless. He merely picked up his speed a bit more, dodging past people who stared at him as he went by. Most girls gaped a little and stared after him while the kids would openly express their curiosity; a handful of others went about their own business. Rose Wall Airport was one of the largest airports around, and since it was Saturday, it was a little busier.

 _One minute._

He was almost there. He was almost to where she would be waiting.

He began to run.

.

Petra Ral. A beautiful young women with short strawberry blonde hair and golden orbs that saw the world on a whole new atmosphere. She was always curious and always kept her cool. She was feisty when needed to be, and straight as an arrow when it really mattered. She was the sunshine on rainy days, and the soft breeze on summer days…

Except for maybe today.

"There's no way people can drive any faster, is there?" she asked eagerly. She was going to be _late!_ And who know how long it would be before she screamed and had a mental breakdown right then and there, bawling her eyes out. Ugh. Not something she really had time for at the moment.

The kind old man in the seat in front of her shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss. Traffic is always this bad around here at this time of day. From noon to evening, it's always this bad. This is why I hate construction," he said with a solemn sigh.

Petra's hands eagerly gripped the backs of the leather driver and passenger seat. She was placed in the middle back of a taxi car, and as things would go, of course— _of course_ —there had to be major traffic jam today because of construction on the roads and the immense amount of cars. Since Petra rarely ever came over to this part of the city, she had no idea it'd be this bad! Oh how she wished she had left earlier like she originally planned, but then she couldn't decide on what to wear and took a little extra time on her makeup and hair today and then shoes…

She looked down at her ensemble: A white, thick-strapped, cotton summer dress, a sun hat with a white bow wrapped around the crown, a small, beige shoulder-cross purse with her phone, wallet, and lip stick inside, and half-inched heeled, white sandals with small daisies that ran across the first strap near her toes, and a thin leather tie that wrapped around her ankles several times before having to be tied in a small bow in the back. These shoes were by far her favorite pair she owned, and they were also her lucky charm. They were very special to her. Along with the matching pair of expensive daisy earrings that currently adorned her ears, this was the first birthday gift she ever received from him.

Her red tinted lips pursed as the dreadful thought of not being at the airport on time crept up behind her, ready to push her over the edge. Panic immediately flooded out the small amount of comfort she began to have when she thought about her shoes and earrings and their giver.

She _had_ to be there on time! She wanted to see him the second she could. Time was everything and there was never enough of it. She didn't want to waste a single second she could have with him.

"How far are we from Rose Wall Airport? Not far, right?" she hastily asked, pulling out her cell phone and checking the time. 1:03 P.M. His plane was supposed to land at 1:10 P.M.

"Maybe twelve minutes on foot from here," the driver calculated, and that was enough to alight the panic inside of Petra with a new kind of energy—one more positive: Excitement.

"Really? Okay, thank you so much! I'm getting out right now!"—she fumbled around in her purse and pulled out two twenty dollar bills—"Here! Keep the cash!"

"Oh—!" the old man took the cash, too shocked to speak at the moment as Petra opened the door and stumbled out. "Take care! And good luck!" he managed to shout at her before she shut the door and waved at him in thanks.

Petra ran across the three lanes to the sidewalk—thankfully none of the cars were moving—and she quickly pulled up directions to the airport on her phone. Once she knew where to go, she began to run, placing a hand on her hat so it wouldn't fall off.

It was 1:05 P.M. now. She had at best ten minutes, considering the time it took to get off the plane. The map on her phone said it would take eleven minutes to walk there. If she ran, it would probably cut the time in half, right? So she could make it in time. She had to make it in time!

It wasn't long until Rose Wall airport came into view, and what a relief it was, too. Petra's heart was racing and the adrenaline in her blood was filling her stomach with an anxious feeling. As she approached the glass doors, she threw them open with all her might and ran inside.

"Okay, Baggage Claim, Baggage Claim. Where is—" she looked around, trying to find the sign until— "There!" She bit her bottom lip and began to run over in the direction. _Please bless that I won't be late, please bless that I won't be late,_ she repeated over and over inside her heart, praying that she'd beat him there. She couldn't stand the idea of her being late.

Butterflies fluttered within her stomach as she approached Baggage Claim and began looking around with her large,frantic eyes. It was fairly empty at the moment, which was good, right? It meant that no one from his flight was here yet to gather their luggage, right? She turned in a circle, checking her surroundings. There were a few people scattered, but none of them looked like they had just arrived. A lot of them looked bored and as if they had been waiting for a while.

She checked her phone for the time 1:15 P.M. It had just changed to that. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she looked up in the direction of the stairs where the passengers were supposed to be coming from.

She dropped her phone.

Was that really him?

He was coming down the stairs quickly and by the time he was halfway down, she snapped out of it and reined in all her wits. She quickly scooped up her phone and began to stuff it inside her purse as she ran over to him, her heart racing. Once he was at the bottom, five more steps away from her, she gave up trying to get her stupid phone inside her purse properly and let go of it—

"Levi—!" she said breathlessly, throwing her arms around his neck.

.

"Gogogo!" Eren shouted, almost running into a child that had just run off from his mother to pick up a toy he had dropped. "Whoa—!"

"Don't send someone's child to the hospital, or else you know you'll be joining him," Oluo sneered, just as a little girl—"magically" as he would say later—appeared in front of his path, making him stutter in his step and almost trip. " _Gah—!"_ —he bit his tongue.

Gunther couldn't help but roll his eyes a little. "Be careful—the two of you—and try to focus," he said with a quiet sigh. "What I don't understand is why we're running after Levi like this. Why was he in such a hurry anyways?"

"Can't say," Eld shrugged, easily keeping out of people's ways. "It's not like him to leave in haste like that. Which is why I'm willing to run with you guys after him like this because I'm just as curious."

The second Levi stood up and had grabbed his stuff earlier, completely ignoring everyone's commotion, leaving only a heavy air full of curiosity from his odd actions, naturally, everyone else followed his actions in suit. What was the rush for? _Why?_ Wasn't he exhausted? Didn't he normally, well, not exert any unnecessary extra energy?—especially for things such as getting off the plane like that? Yeah, sure, plane rides could be uncomfortable, but Levi was always fine with them and grabbed his things at the same pace as everyone else, unless it was necessary. But then, usually everyone else was normally moving at the same pace as him. So why was he surprisingly in this huge of a rush to get off and leave?

Nobody knew.

Except for Erwin. But the stout man had said something so far out, he had to have been joking: _"There's someone very special he's been away from for the past nine months waiting for him."_

That had to be a lie. He was playing with them because _Levi?_ Have someone special? As in a _girlfriend? Pfffttt—_ now he was playing everyone on the team as a fool. As if they'd believe something as highly unlikely and far out as _that._ Every time they asked Levi about his taste in women or if he had a girlfriend or how his dating life was going, he never responded and usually left the room. Clearly, a sign of no interest or (and) failure. So what was the real reason?

However…just in case Erwin wasn't joking and there really _was_ this "very special" someone waiting for that cold man, they _needed_ to witness it with their eyes. This was Levi after all. That man was strange. And was he even capable of emotions such as, well, _love?_ He could show affection? There was a girl out there who actually had captured his plain, black heart? Someone who could admire and handle that intense character of his? A girl who could actually capture his eyes and make him stare in love and lust? Of course, assuming this "very special" someone was a girl because what else could a "very special" someone be? Levi didn't have any family known nearby—heck, he didn't have any family for all anyone knew.

"Do you think what Erwin said was true?" Gunther wondered aloud. While he respected Levi greatly and thought of him as a great man, even he had a difficult time picturing a girl with their team leader.

"No!" Eren started, but stopped himself. "Well, I honestly don't know. All I know is that I have got to see this with my own eyes."

Oluo let out a small grunt. "We all know Erwin as a serious man, Jeager. And I don't think this is something he would actively joke about…"

"I—" but Eren cut himself short and his forest green eyes widened. "Look! There he is!"

And sure enough, beginning to head down the stairs to Baggage Claim with his luggage in hand, there was the sharp profile of Levi rushing out of sight.

Seeing this only made the four incredibly curious men pick up their speed even more. Eren made it to the top of the stairs first, almost slipping in his haste to halt himself—Oluo ran into Eren, causing them to easily stumble to the ground, and while Eren would normally have spit fire about this, he was in too much shock to acknowledge his own personal happenings. His eyes were wide and locked onto the scene playing out below, while his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Hey—!" Oluo began, ready to comment on Eren's week stance as he started to get up but he froze once his eyes saw what the awestricken boy was staring at. It didn't take long for Oluo's facial expression to display the same paralyzed look as well. Not too far behind, Gunther and Eld soon came to a slow jog as they arrived to a steady stop. Even they weren't prepared for the sight that played out before them and their jaws went loose as their eyes widened.

It was unlikely.

Everything that they were first-hand witnessing.

For what they were seeing was a stunning girl in a white summer dress wrapping her arms around Levi's neck and he was wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hat was falling to the ground, landing beside what appeared to be a cellphone. She was all smiles and sunshine, easily intertwining her hands through his black hair while his forehead touched hers and his arms brought their bodies in so closely together, all so naturally. And now…they had their lips pressed against each other. Only for a short amount of time, but their faces remained close and their foreheads still touched. Everything about them fit so perfectly.

As everyone stood (or sat) in shock, watching the intimate scene play out, somehow so full of concealed yet obvious affection, a few minutes later, Erwin came casually strolling up beside them with his brown suit coat thrown over his shoulder and black suitcase in his other hand.

Another few minutes passed.

The tall blonde man, with his hair ever so neatly combed in place, glanced over at the four petrified men beside him whom were supposed to be a part of the best in the Survey Corps. Heh. You'd think they were witnessing someone using real magic. Glittery, mystical, and all.

"Drinks are on me tonight," he said, knowing all too well. "How does that sound?'

"Yeah…yeah…that'd be good," Eld finally managed to say, speaking for everyone.

Another minute passed.

"All right, men. Time to pull yourselves together," Erwin said, walking in front of them. "Let's give them their privacy. They deserve the respect as well as time alone together."

With Erwin's masculine form now blocking the scene, everyone else seemed to finally snap out of whatever frozen state they were in.

"Yeah…" Eren finally said, voice slightly gone.

Oluo straightened himself up, clearing his throat. "Yeah. Let's…let's go…"

"Aren't you boys forgetting something?" Erwin cut in.

Everyone blinked, having a hard time focusing their eyes on both Erwin and Levi with this mysterious girl.

"Luggage," Erwin simply stated, patting his own like it were his dog.

And just like that, everyone had finally awoken from the shock spell, their eyes going wide. Right. In their haste, they had all eagerly followed after Levi, completely forgetting about one of the most important things they had with them: their _luggage._ They had valuables in those!

With a frantic shout of "Let's go" and "Hurry!" everyone was on their feet, fleeing from the sight, stealing last glances at the unbelievable scene still displaying before them. Once all four men had ran off, Erwin glanced over behind his shoulder and snickered. A small smile formed on his face and he, too, followed the other men back to where they had exited the plane.

.

Erwin took a sip of his beer in silence, not paying any mind to the now depressed, overdramatic team members of Squad Levi beside him. For times like this, he tried to not think about their age.

"I can't believe it…." Eren mourned for his dignity. "Even _Levi_ has a girlfriend now….he was able to get one before _me…_ "

Oluo scoffed, but held his tongue. Instead he downed his beer and requested another one because despite it all, he felt the exact same way as Eren. And also, he knew who the girl was. Not that anyone needed to know that, however…both this and that was a reality he was still trying to accept. A new beer was placed in front of him. He starting chugging that one as well, filling himself up with what he hoped would be his bitter demise to this nightmare called "reality." If he was lucky, he'd wake up the next morning with none of this ever happening.

Gunther sighed, circling his finger around the rim of his large glass. "I wonder how long they've been together?" he questioned aloud.

Eld shrugged. "Probably a while is my best guess," he said, more lost in thought than ever.

Gunther was silent. Then asked: "Do you think they'll last forever?"

Eren stared at his glass. Oluo slammed his now empty beer glass down. Eld began to tap his fingers against the countertop. Gunther simply glanced at everyone, waiting for an answer.

Finally Eren broke the silence, laughing. It sounded too uneasy for anyone to want to join in. "No! No—they—he probably—she'll probably—" he tried to answer, but a deeper voice cut him off.

"He's going to propose to her."

All eyes snapped to Erwin, and they began to all gawk. Before anyone could properly speak, he continued to answer all unsaid questions that clearly poured out of their stuttering, gaping mouths.

"She loves him and he loves her. It's as simple as that. They've been with each other for the past two years. They wholeheartedly love each other. That's why. You boys really shouldn't be that surprised," Erwin stated, but stopped himself from saying any more. Wait. But even _he_ was shocked when Levi told him there was a girl he thought he liked. He remembered that time period of the whole boy-chase-girl-chase-boy phase. Levi for once couldn't focus on the case at hand, and it was so obvious to Erwin that something was chewing through that man's frozen heart and steel mind.

He now began to smile to himself behind his beer glass. How funny it was that so much could change in a certain time period. Levi clearly wasn't the only one who changed. He did, too. Even now, they were still changing.

It was then at that time, during that thought process that a spectacled, brown-haired woman came and sat on the seat beside Erwin, opposite of the shocked members of Squad Levi. They were now barely beginning to find their voice.

"He—"

"Wha—"

"Love—"

"Hit me up," she said, her glasses now glaring the light just right so that one couldn't see the sparkling eyes behind the frames.

"You're late, Hange," Erwin stated.

"Traffic was bad," she simply replied, voice calm and serious. And now she fully turned to face him and the other four men whom were still going into shock. A wide, glorious grin overcame her complexion and her sparkling brown eyes could now be seen. "Now, tell me the story! I've been waiting for so long! You said I had to wait until his team members found out, and now they know! So spill, Erwin. And don't forget to add every single little itty-bitty detail! I need the details!"

The blonde, stoic man set his beer down and complied. This was going to be a _long_ night. How extraordinary it all was, though…because he knew, that under the same dark sky, something entirely different was happening.

More specifically, between two hearts, that now beat in the same moment and in the same time. How strange. Here _this_ was happening and somewhere over there _that_ was probably happening. But he wasn't surprised. Not anymore.

.

The Unlikely. This was a term Levi would have once used for people such as himself.

Because how unlikely someone like him would ever find it in himself to be that excited to run to someone simply because of the desire to see them; he used to never understand it whenever he witnessed such a scene. How unlikely it was for him to express anything other than leveled concern for another; he was always aware when something was off, but rarely ever let it bother him because it simply wasn't his problem unless it started to affect his work. How unlikely it was for him to lust after anything; the first time he caught himself was when she pressed her palm against his chest; she was just pushing him back a little to make more room in the crowded elevator they were in.

How unlikely it was for him to feel this way about anyone. How unlikely it was for him to smile. How unlikely it was for his heart to skip a beat every time he saw this girl smile—he unconsciously always stared at her whenever she was in sight—so many _unlikelys_ that once existed in his life.

Yet now, here he was. Contradicting everything that not only he but everyone else that knew him once believed about himself. Because as his lips trailed the smooth skin on the side of her neck in the cool night breeze, causing her to lightly laugh and turn her back on the beautiful, lit up city view from his apartment balcony to face him and give him her bright smile, he knew there was no escaping it. He needed her. And more than anything, he wanted her in his life.

She wrapped her slim, bare arms around his neck, pulling him in close. Words always fell short for him. He could only ever whisper when he wanted to say "I missed you" or "I love you," and she didn't mind. Petra knew, and she often brought him in close enough so that she could hear. He usually didn't have to ever say much to her because his eyes spoke everything he wanted to say to her. And that was enough.

Petra now ran her hands through his hair, beckoning his head to lower so that she could press her lips against his forehead. For a few seconds, they held that position before he eventually lifted his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Little did she know that in his pocket, a small velvet box existed, and inside a beautiful ring he would soon offer with his heart tied to it.

How unlikely indeed.

But was it really?

* * *

 **Levi and Petra are by far my favorite pairing. :) But then they had to go and kill her. Rude.**

 **Still gonna be hoping and cheering for them tho.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!  
**


End file.
